When spirits become one
by oshagirl
Summary: She's a demon, he's an alien. How can this work? Wait, let's start at the beginning. Yuma gets a card, and it contains a spirit! And one with an interesting past as well. The spirit was lonely, and looking for a new partner. And when she meets Astral, she begins to feel happier then she did in years. introducing: guideshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's chapter 1 of the new fanfic. I wrote this fanfic to introduce the newest shipping: guideshipping. I hope you like it!**

(outside pov)

"_I can't find anything,_" Kari mumbeled. She grabbed her phone and called her boss. "_Look boss, I can't find anything! It's just a card, nothing more, nothing let it go,_" Kari told him. "_No, there is something with it, what else could've caused all that trouble?_" she heard him say. "_I don't know, but how can one card cause trouble? Why do you start on this actually, it happened so many years ago,_" Kari complained. "_Just do your job!_" he hung up. "_I'm sick of this,_" she sighed. "_Hey sis! Still busy with that assignment?"_Yuma asked. _"No, i'm sick of it,_" she answered. "_Here, you can have it,_" she said, and handed him the card. "_What is it?_" he asked. "_What does it look like moron, it's a duel monsters card,_" she said. "_Thanks sis. Woohooo!_" he exclaimed and ran to his room. She shook her head and sweathdropped. Oh Yuma... she thought.

Somewhere else

Ever since her partner passed away, sadness had filled her heart. But after a while, she got over it and started searching for a new partner. But that was centuries ago. She was separated from the rest and she felt like she was losing her mind. She has given up on trying. There will never be anyone like him. She didn't care anymore who had her. On the inside, she was dieing. But then she felt something, a spark of hope, in her heart. I must've imagened it, she thought. But she couldn't stop wondering, she had to take a look. When she's played, she'll look.

Back on earth

Yuma was in his room, studying his card when Astral materialized next to him. "_Hey Astral, look at the card Kari gave to me,_" Yuma told him proud. "_Yuma, I think you shouldn't use that card, I've got a strange feeling about it,_" Astral warned. "_Do you think it's a number?_" Yuma then asked. "_No, I'm sure it's not, but there is still something odd about it," _Astral answered. "_Then it'll be okay to use it,_" Yuma said. "_Wait Yuma! I don't think that's a good idea!_" Astral practically yelled. But Yuma didn't listen and shove the card in his deck.

Yuma slept through class, like always. And Tori hit him on the head, to wake him up. But during the free period, there was a duel between Yuma and Bronk. Yuma had 500 Lp left, with zubaba and ganbara knight on his side of the field. Bronk had 1600 Lp left with Wind-up Knight on his side of the field. It was Yuma's turn. He drew his card. "_Hey guys! I want you to meet the newest addition to my deck!_" he smiled and everyone looked a bit surprised to what he was about to do and Astral appeared next to him. "_I sacrifice my zubaba knight and ganbara knight to summon… Yubel! In attack position!"_Yuma said and laid the card on his duel disk.

(Yubel's pov)

When I was summoned to the field, I took a look at my opponent, it was a chubby boy with a cap and with hair sticking out of it. On his field there was a toy-like soldier. When am I? It's been a while since I've been summoned. The boy looked at me surprised, which I thought was pretty funny. I suppressed a giggle. His face became even more shocked. "_Bronk? Bronk! It's your turn,_" a voice behind me said. The boy, Bronk, shook his head: "_Uhh, right,_" he said. "_Yuma, it wasn't very smart playing a monster with zero attack points in attack mode,"_ he said. "_Wait, I did? What? Oh no, I'm screwed,"_ the person, Yuma, panicked. Bronk smiled, he thought he was going to win the duel. I looked serious, with amusement hidden in it. The best victory is when both players don't see it coming. "_Now, wind-up knight, attack!_" Bronk said and that toy charged at me. For some reason, when it reached me an explosion happened and the field was covered with smoke. "_I win!_" Bronk exclaimed happy. The smile on his faces quickly disappeared when he saw I was still standing and his life had dropped to zero. "_What just happened?"_ He said. I turned around, to see a boy with short, blue hair with two pink spikes, and a blue boy floating next to him? Is it a duel spirit? No, his energy is different, but what is he then? "_I don't know it either,_" Yuma answered. "_It was the cards special ability that activated, it can't be destroyed by battle and all damage is inflicted to the opponent,_" the blue creature explained. They didn't even notice me. "_Hey guys! Yubel's effect made me win the duel, thanks Astral. Guess she's stronger then you thought,"_ Yuma said. Astral, I'll remember that name.

**AN: I'll wrap it up her for chapter be honest, I have no idea where to go with this story, but I really, really hope you liked it! Stay tuned and see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I've got 3 followers already, this makes me REALLY happy. I hope you'll like the second chapter as much as the first! Enjoy the second part of the story!**

(outside pov)

When the duel was over, the holograms disappeared and Bronk ran to Yuma. "_Good duel, that's one powerful card you've got there. Where did you get it?_" he said. "_Thanks, Kari gave it to me yesterday,_" Yuma replied. "_I think she's pretty scary,_" Tori said when she walked over. "_Come on Tori, you can't be scared of a duel monsters card,_" Caswell said. "_Just saying that I don't want to encounter her in a dark alley, that's all,_" she said, a bit angry. Caswell shivered in response. "_All I want to know where she got that manicurrrrrre,_" Cathy said. When the free period was over, everyone returned to class.

(Yubel's pov)

After The duel I returned to my place. Thinking of what happened and making my conclusions. Yuma has a lot of friends, giving him also a lot of rivals. Yuma trusts on instincts and skill, which aren't the best, when he duels. Astral does the thinking of them. Astral is invisible for anyone except for Yuma and me. They are younger then Jaden, but danger surrounds them, I can feel it. Astral, no, that creature, what is it actually? I can't get it of my mind. I need to know more, I'll take another look at night. I wonder how the others are doing, I was separated from the rest of the deck a while ago. It was tough, but not as tough as saying goodbye to Jaden.

(present)

It was in the middle of the night, and I thought it would be a good time to take a look. I materialized next to Yuma and looked around. He was sleeping. "_My turn… draw!" _I heard him mumble. He reminded me of Jaden that way. I took a look in the house. When I entered one of the rooms, I noticed a red-haired girl sleeping. Was she his mother? No, she's too young. Probably a sister. In another room, there was an old lady, also sleeping. But no sign of the blue creature. When I was back in Yuma's room, he was still soundly asleep. Then I noticed a strange pendant around his neck, there was a strange energy coming from it. I slowly reached out to it and touched it. There was some kind of flash, so I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, I was what looked like a complete other world. I was in space, and there was some kind of huge machine floating in it. My body was solid now too. I flew to the gaint machine and touched it. "_Strange,_" I murmured. "_What are you and what are you doing here?_" I heard the creature say. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned around with a smirk on my face. "_I could ask you the same questions, but fine, I'll go first. My name, like you already know, is Yubel. I, am a duel spirit. But __what__ are you?"_ I told him. "_What brought you here?_" he demanded me. I rolled my eyes. "_Curiosity, I saw Yuma's pendant and when I touched it, I came here,_" I said. "_And now it's your turn,_" I added. "_My name is Astral, and I'm from Astral world. I came to earth to save my world, but that's all I know,_" he said. "_What do you mean by that?_" I asked confused. "_How can I know if I can trust you? What do you desire?" _he asked me. Here we go again… "_You don't, and I want a new partner, as I fulfill the last wish of my last partner,_" I said. "_You must go, Yuma's waking up,_" he said. "_We will finish this conversation later,_" I said and closed my eyes.

(Astral's pov)

"_Observation number 15: Duel monsters is more than a game, all cards contain actual spirits and they have desires,_" I said to myself. I returned to the numbers, hoping to figure out some more memories. But I couldn't stop thinking of her, Yubel. What is this feeling I get, I can't describe it. It's so odd. Not bad, nor pleasant. Maybe I should talk about this with Yuma.

(Yubel's pov)

My visit to the creature brought me more questions than answers. He said he was from Astral world, that's not on Earth. Does that mean he's an alien? The more I thought about it, the more confused I became. Yet I have a feeling that I must stay here. There is something about Astral that makes me fascinated. Jaden, I will do what you asked me, but what should I do now?

(Flashback)

"_Yubel, guys?_" Jaden asked. He was lying in a bed in a hospital. He got infected with a virus on one of his trips and he wasn't healing very well, he wasn't very young anymore. We appeared around the bed, even though we hated it to see him like that. It brought us closer to realize the truth we all faired. "_Yes?_" I said for all of us. "_You guys know why I called you, right?_" he said, but his voice sounded weak. "_Please don't do this Jaden,"_ I begged him. "_You guys are still needed here, and I want you to search for someone worthy of your powers when I'm gone,_" he answered. "_Jaden, no, we, I beg you,_" I said, crying. Then I felt horrible pain in my heart, my soul was separating from his. "_Jaden? JADEN!"_ I yelled, but he wasn't able to hear us anymore. I reached out to him, but my hand went through him. We just looked at him, as his eyes closed and he passed away.

**AN: This is chapter 2 for you guys, I'll be honest, I actually cried writing the flashback. I hope you liked the chapter as much as the first one! Stay tuned and see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Before you start reading the chapter, I want to thank you all for the good review, I'm REALLY happy that everyone likes this story this much. This is going to be one troublesome chapter, having Astral and Yubel to put their suspicion aside, but I hope you like it!**

(Astral's pov)

I tried waking up Yuma, but failed. Why do I actually keep trying? "_Gagaga magician, attack!_" he mumbled in his sleep. Maybe this will work. "_I activate mirror force, now all your attack position monsters are destroyed,_" I whispered. "_What? No, argg. I end my turn."_ He murmured. "_Now I summon Chiron the mage. Attack Yuma and end the duel,_" I whispered at him. "_Noo!"_ Yuma yelled in his sleep. Then he sat up, it looks like that worked. I couldn't help but laugh, this was very amusing. "_What's so funny?_" he asked. "_Nothing,_" I said, still smiling. "_You didn't pull a prank on me, did you?_" he then asked, looking around him. "_I was only trying in to wake you up, but what is a prank?_" I asked him confused. "_You don't know? It's when you trick someone to do something for fun,_" he explained. "_So when hurt someone for your amusement, it's a prank,_" I concluded. "_Oh no, it's never anything serious. But why did you wake me up anyway?"_ he asked. My face turned serious again. "_It's about Yubel,_" I said. "_I already told you that's she okay," _he said. "_She was in the key this night,_" I told him. "_What?! Why didn't you tell me?_" he exclaimed surprised. "_I just did,_" I said a bit annoyed. "_Oh, right, so you met her? How was she?_" he then asked. "_Yuma, don't you see how dangerous she could be? I mean, first the numbers and then she appears, this can't be a coincidence," _I told him. "_You've got a point there. Got it, I'll be careful._" Better than nothing.

(Yubel's pov)

I was listening amused to their conversation. I realized that Astral was ,indeed, from another world. And boy, he still has a lot to learn about this one. But what are numbers? There were so many mysteries about him. Yet he was smart and he knew how to take care of himself. He was just so fascinating. Why do I care? Why does he interest me so much? And his gorgeous aureolin* eyes… Wait, what am I thinking?! I do not have a crush on him! I'm looking for a new duel partner, not a boyfriend. Not that I'd make a chance anyway. I need to think of something else, to get him off my mind.

(Astral's pov)

After our conversation, I retreated to the key so Yuma could get dressed and go to school. I still don't get why I have to leave, but I can accept it. Yuma said that he would be careful with Yubel, but I highly doubt it, knowing Yuma. I get a strange feeling when I'm around her. I don't know what it is, but I want to know more about her. Her curves, so elegant, and her eyes, so beautiful. I'm just enchanted by her appearance. What is this feeling? And why do I have the feeling I cannot tell Yuma about it? I wish to see her again…

"_Come on, come on, come on! What could be taking him so long? _" Yuma said to himself while he was walking circles before his house. "_What could be taking who so long?" _I asked. "_The deliverer of dreams and of hopes,_" Yuma answered, marching at the spot. "_That does not happen,_" I answered him. "_Yeah, he's here!_" Yuma said exited. Then a mailman arrived rode by on a scooter. Yuma looked at him. "_Hold on, hey! Wait up!_" he said and ran after him. "_Don't you have a letter, in your postbag, for me?_" he asked while catching up on him. Then he ran in front of him and stopped him. "_The name's Yuma Tsukumo,"_ he said. "_Let me double check this…"_ the guy said and Yuma's eyes shone with hope. "_Nope, no mail for Yuma Tsukumo,_" He said and rode further and Yuma sunk to ground in tears.

At school it was cleared out to Yuma that you had to apply for the duel carnival (who would've thought that?). And now Yuma was banging on the door to heartland city, begging for a heartpiece. I was getting more embarrassed every second. When didn't get an answer he sat down against the gate. "_Yuma, can I ask you something?_" I asked him, a bit nervous. _"Sure Astral, what's wrong?_" he answered. "_I have some kind of feeling, can you tell me what it is?_" I began. "_Uhh, sure, can you describe it?"_ he then said. "_It's really odd, it's some feeling in my stomach, and I can't stop thinking of her, I feel like I'm enchanted by her,_" I hesitated. He seemed deep in thought. "_What's wrong Yuma?_" I heard Tori ask. "_It's Astral, I think he's sick, he has some strange feeling in his stomach,_" he told her. "_Really? What else?_" she asked. "_He said that he can't stop thinking of someone, maybe a doctor,_" he said. Then Tori hit him on his head. "_AUW! Where was that good for?_" he asked. "_You idiot! Don't you realize that Astral has a crush on someone!_" she then said annoyed. I was watching the scene very confused. "_Yuma, what does that mean, 'having a crush on someone'?_" I asked. "_It means you really like someone,_" he answered. "_Don't listen to him Astral, he doesn't know what he's talking about. It means that you're in love with someone,_" she told me. This didn't make me any wiser. "_You son't know what that means either, do you?_" Yuma asked, reading the confusion on my face. "_It means that you have the feeling that you want to stay with that person for your life, but tell me, who's the lucky lady?_" Tori then asked. My cheeks started to burn. "_Astral? Are you blushing?_" Yuma asked. "_I am not!_" I said in denial. "_Yes you are!_"He then said. Then some securities came. "_Look kid, time to leave,_" they said. "_But I don't have a heartpiece yet,_" he whined. I took a distance. "_What's all this commotion for? What's the kid trying to pull this time?_" I heard Yubel say. I turned away, hoping to hide my blush. I took a deep breath, "_It's a long story,_" I said. "_I'm sorry,_" she said and turned to her surprised. "_About last night, I would also react like that if someone invaded my home like that,_" she said. "_It's okay, you didn't know either,_" I answered. "_Then let's start over,_" she said. "_I would like that,_" I said. She reached out her hand. "_My name's Yubel,_" she told me. "_Astral_" I answered. I reached for her hand, expecting it to go through hers, but it didn't. We looked surprised at our hands that were touching each other. Her hand in mine, I liked it very much.

**AN: I'll stop here for now (I promised to keep my chapters between 800 and 1200 words). Also * aureolin is a shade of yellow. I hope you liked it. So stay tuned and see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's chapter 4 for you guys! I know it's been a ver long time, but I was REALLY busy, and school has started again. So I'm REALLY sorry if you had to wait.**

(Yubel's pov)

I looked at our hands, touching. It gave a weird feeling, it's been a while since I was able to touch. Yet it gave some kind of sensation from it. None of us was ever going to pull back, I didn't want this sensation to stop. But we broke contact when we heard some loud noise. I quickly let go and turned around to see what was going on. The giant gate opened and I saw hearts everywhere. Some kind of wagon came out with a man in a (strange) suit on it. The man said something to Yuma, but I didn't pay attention. I turned to Astral, hoping he could explain what was happening. He sighed, "_It's a long story," _he said. "_I've got time, it's not like I'm busy or something,_" I said a bit sarcastic but wished I took it back. He didn't seem to notice it. "_Yuma wants to enter a tournament, and forgot to apply for it,_" he said. He reminds me so much of Jaden. "_It isn't that long, actually,_" I said. "_It's more what happened before this event,_ you see…," he was cut off by Yuma, who was calling his name. "_Come to the key tonight, I'll explain you there,_" he said. Is that a… No, he's just explaining the situation, nothing more. Astral flew down to Yuma, and I decided I was going to follow him.

It was time I showed my face. So when I was down, Yuma stared at me surprised. "_So, you must be Yubel, nice to meet you!_" he exclaimed. I smiled. "_Nice to meet you too,_" I said. I turned to his friends, who were looking a bit confused. "_Lay my card on your duel disk and summon me,_" I said. He gave a puzzled look but did it anyway. "_Uhh, sure, but I don't see the use of that,_" he said. When he did it, my hologram appeared. The thing is, I can control that hologram to move and speak like me. "_Now everyone can see and hear me,_" I said. I noticed that Tori didn't look very comfortable. Am I really that terrifying? "_So you really are a duel spirit?_" Bronk then asked. "_Yes I am,_" I said. Then he turned to Caswell. "_I told you she was laughing at me!" _he said. Caswell just shrugged. "_But back to the point,_" Yuma interrupted,_ "I finally got my heart piece!_"

I returned to my place after that, it was exhausting being in the outside world using your own energy. Normally a duel spirit can live on the energy of the human who owns its card, but that's only when they agreed to be partners. Now, living on the energy of your partner may sound bad, but it isn't, the energy we use isn't needed for them to survive nor does taking it affect them in any way. To regain that energy we just return to our home. Yet I was feeling more tired than I thought because I came into a peaceful slumber.

Dream

The first thing I felt was sensation. I felt like I was in heaven, no multiply that feeling by a thousand, and even then you didn't come close to it. I felt complete, for the first time in centuries, I was truly happy. I opened my eyes and saw two yellow ones gazing into mine. Him. Did he wake me feel this way? "_Come,_" he said. He took my hand and guided me somewhere. I followed him, feeling numb. When we stopped I asked: "_Where are we?_" "_Some place where we have complete privacy,_" he answered with a small, happy smile. He was so beautiful when he smiled. "_Why did you take me here?_" I asked. He slowly moved his head closer until our foreheads touched. His breath tickled on my lips. "_I wanted to do this for a very long time,_" his was barely a whisper, yet it was a hundred percent certain of what he said. Our heads moved even closer and…

I woke up, my heart pounding in my chest and breathing heavily. Thousands of questions swarmed my mind. What is happening? What am I thinking? But most important: WHY AM I ENJOYING THIS? I tried to calm down, but that didn't work. I needed some fresh air, but I couldn't go outside, there was a chance I would see HIM again. I can't face him, not now, not yet. Slowly, bit by bit, I started to calm down. I wasn't going to the key tonight, I couldn't. But he will probably start asking questions. I would deal with that tomorrow. Why is this happening to me?

**AN: That's it for now! Sorry, sorry, sorry again for the late update, I've been having a small writer's block because of a certain anime show who I will not name.**

**L: she's talking about us.**

**Light: yep defiantly.**

**Me: What are you even doing here?**

**L: we thought, since you weren't going to invite us, we'd come ourselves.**

**Light: What he's trying to say is that we wanted to come and say hi.**

**Me: I know what he meant, I'm not stupid! Aren't you two supposed to be dead btw?**

***Both disappear***

**Me: sigh. So now you know, well, it doesn't matter. So stay tuned and see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Also, I'm only going to do one AN to annoy you guys less. I'm sorry I took so long though, I had exams to study! And I'm also sorry that I change a lot of pov here, but it just seemed better this way But now, it's SUMMER VACATION! Which means… more updates! So enjoy ad make sure to review!**

**At ficlover: I saw you requested a lemon scene, but I'm not completely sure what you mean by that, a kiss? Yes, but I don't really think they can go further than that, I hope this helps…**

(Yubel's pov)

It has been a couple of hours since I had that dream. Yet I didn't figure out much, I still didn't know what to do with it. I just… I'm lost, lost in the feeling I never thought I would feel. I wish Jaden was here to help me… Wait, what? I shook my head. What am I thinking? Jaden didn't even see the most obvious hints! Alexis is a good example of that. How would he help me? I couldn't think straight anymore! I wish he was here though. I miss his typical stupidities and how he always made us laugh, even in the most desperate situations. The memory alone makes me wish I died with him, instead of leaving us, me. A tear formed in my eye, but I refused to let it leave it. Crying won't help, it never has, and never will. So why start now? My thoughts drifted away, until they stopped, at that dream. How is it my thoughts always start with him, and end with him? Maybe it's time I go and find an answer to these questions. But before I could do anything, I was called. A duel?

(Astral's pov)

I was looking at the numbers, or my memories, to be more precise. Watching them over and over until I was sure every single detail was printed in my mind. They just didn't add up, I didn't understand how they fit together. How can I know how to save Astral world without my memories? Why did my memory chatter, it's such a waste of time. Speaking about time, where is she? Yubel, she said she'd come so I could explain what's going on. That weird feeling in my stomach appeared again. It came whenever my thoughts went to her. I would deal with that later.

I left the key and appeared next to Yuma, who was sleeping. Now only one problem left, is to get her here. I heard Yuma mumble something. Would it work? I could always try, even if I was pushing my luck. "_Yuma?_" I asked him. "_Hm? What is it?_" he answered, half asleep-half awake. "_Could you do something for me?_" I then asked. "_Yes, but only…_" he moved a bit, "_if it helps me win the duel…_" It's all he ever thinks about, isn't it? "_Yes Yuma, it'll help you win the duel. Could you summon Yubel out with your duel disk?_" I whispered, hoping not to wake him any further. "_Hmm, sure…_" he mumbled and grabbed his duel disk. He laid down the card and she appeared.

(Yubel's pov)

I looked for enemies. None. Opponents. None. All there was, was an dark room. A trap. I turned around, and saw Yuma, sound asleep. Then I looked at Astral, his face was almost void of any emotion, but when I looked at him, I saw something flicker in his eyes. Was it… relief? I couldn't see it clearly though, I was exhausted. "_Why didn't you come?_" he asked stern. I know I screwed my chances of gaining his trust, but should we really do this now? "_I…_" I started to say, but my body started to flicker. I guess I didn't get much rest. My vision slowly went black and I passed out. Yes, rest, I could use that now…

"_Yubel! Yubel, wake up!_" I heard a male voice say. It sounded faint, like that person was a mile away from me, but it also sounded worried. "_Jaden?_" I mumbled. "_No…_" the voice answered, but it sounded very uncertain. Then it hit me… Jaden has been dead for ages. But who's voice was it then? Who else… Cared? When I found the strength, I opened my eyes. My eyes adjusted to the light and slowly my vision became less blurry. The first thing I noticed was the relief in Astral's eyes. "_You're alright,_" he said."_Yes,_" I answered. I sat up (was I lying down before?), and looked around. We were inside of the key, and we seemed in the middle of the structure. There was an awkward silence, until Astral finally broke it. "_What happened?_" he asked. "_I fainted, I haven't had much rest lately, and being out takes a lot of energy,_" I answered, trying to sound as monotone as I could. Then I looked at my body, it was solid, and there was no flickering. "_Hm, it seems my energy level is not affected when I'm here,_" I mumbled. "_Yubel, can I ask you a question?_" Astral asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. "_Uh, sure,_" I responded. "_Who is Jaden?_" he asked me, his voice wasn't worried, or sarcastic, just curious. I looked up as if I could see him there, then a small smiled formed on my lips. "_He was my partner, and someone I hold very deep,_" I said, thinking back. A tear slowly escaped my eye, but I didn't notice. A least I didn't, until a hand, Astral's, slowly grabbed my chin, forcing me to look down at him, while his finger carefully whipped it away. Then he gave me a small smile. "_Why did you do that?_" I couldn't help asking, my voice like the one of a small child. "_I don't know, I just felt, it didn't belong there…_"

(Astral's pov [later])

What did Tori say it was? Love? The words flashed through my mind: _Love is when you want to stay with that person for the rest of your life_. I thought about it over and over, until my head hurt, but I think I had an answer. Yes, maybe… I am… in love… with Yubel.

**Stay tuned and see ya!**


End file.
